This project provides necessary technical support to the Smoking, Cancer, and Health Program. It is made up of projectswhich may be generally characterized as dealing with etiology, prevention, demonstration, education, behavioral research, and information. The activity provides generally for the Contractor to provide conference support, technical document development, data processing and computation support, liaison, and preparation of informational materials.